CORE A ? SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administration/Statistics (Admin/Stats) core provides two essential elements: oversight of the program project grant and expertise in statistics and bioinformatics. Oversight occurs at multiple levels, intellectual, administrative and financial. Intellectual oversight is achieved through multiple levels of interactions by the PI with Project leaders and their lab members, and with Core leaders. An internal advisory board provides twice annual assessments of the program and advises Dr. Lambert of its findings. An external scientific board provides annual assessments of the program and advises Dr. Lambert of its findings. Ms. Mary Jo Markham, a long time member of McArdle assists Dr. Lambert with administrative oversight. She organizes multiple venues described in the core that facilitates faculty interaction, coordinates the training efforts of each lab helps the faculty adhere to all regulatory and reporting requirements associated with the grant. Mr. Randy Martinson assists Dr. Lambert with regard to overseeing the financial management of the grant. He has over 30 years experience in coordinating the management of this grant, ensuring that monies are allocated appropriately and used efficiently to support the projects? and cores? needs. Ms. Markham and Mr. Martinson report directly to Dr. Lambert. The statistics/ bioinformatics section of this core continues to be led by Drs. Norman Drinkwater and Michael Newton, and provides expertise in the design and statistical analysis of animal/lab experiments as well as analyses of genome-wide data sets. Their latter role is augmented by Dr. Eric Johannsen who brings to the core specialized analytic tools for mining virus-specific information from such data sets.